The Hero of Christmas
by IsabelleAuthor
Summary: Link was taking a break from all the fighting. He just wanted to "chill out" for a little while. But when it starts to snow, things become strange for our hero. Is it Ganondorf's doing?


Izzy: Hey, everyone! Great to view all of ya.

Roecliff: View?

Izzy: Well, I can only see them virtually, so I'm "viewing" them instead.

Roecliff: Whatever you say.

Izzy: Anyway, here's a little fun short for all of you to enjoy. Credit goes to my husband who inspired the idea for this story.

Roecliff: Your husband inspired you for this story?!

Izzy: He's more creative than you think he is, Roecliff.

Roecliff: Obviously not creative enough to know that I'm a dragon, not a pony.

Izzy: BEGIN THE STORY!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Zelda.

* * *

Link was lazing by a tree, enjoying the afternoon sun. It had been a long day of fighting Ganondorf's evil minions and he just needed to recuperate. However, his companion, Navi, thought differently.

"LINK!" she shouted at him. "We need to go to the Temple of Time! We have to find Princess Zelda before Ganondorf does!"

"Will you chill out?" Link said with a grumble. "For once, I need to cool down from all the fighting I've been through. It's been intense of late."

"That's a better reason to keep going," Navi persisted.

Suddenly, Link felt something cold touch his nose.

As he sat up from his spot in surprise, a small white flurry fell down in front of him. Then another...and another...until suddenly, there were tons of white stuff falling. The sun's warm light vanished behind thick clouds and it suddenly felt cold.

Link shivered in the wind. "Wh...what's going on?"

"Snow?" Navi wondered as well. "It's still the middle of summer! This must be Ganondorf's doing!"

"But we just defeated the Water Temple!" Link reminded. "We shouldn't be having this problem at all!"

"I say we investigate!" Navi suggested. "There's got to be a reason this is all happening."

"Where do we start?" Link asked.

"I say we go to the Kokiri Forest," Navi said.

The hero got up and journeyed south to the Kokiri Forest. When he got there, he saw how much the forest had changed. It looked...festive.

"What's going on here?" Link asked aloud.

Then, from a distance, he spotted Fado.

"Fado! Fado!" Link called.

The little Kokeri turned around. Her clothes were different. She actually wore a green pointy hat that was nestled between her two little buns and her tunic was greener and more skirt-like. Her stockings were red and white-striped and her shoes had little bells on the tips.

"Hi, mister!" she greeted.

"Hey...uh...what's with that get-up?" Link asked.

"What do you mean, mister?" Fado said with slight offense. "This is what I always wear! After all, I'm an elf."

"Huh?!" Link replied shocked.

"You know, an elf! Someone who makes toys and candy for all the good little girls and boys," Fado clarified.

"FADO!"

Link spun around to see Mido. He was in the same attire as Fado except he wore overalls and a long sleeve shirt in the same pattern of her socks.

"What are you doing?!" Mido shouted. "You need to get back to the workshop and finish making those toys! The boss needs them before the day arrives, not seven years from now!"

"Okay…" Fado said sadly as she walked away.

"And as for you, mister!" Mido declared at Link. "You shouldn't be here during this time of year! You could get in big trouble with the boss, so I suggest you get out of here!"

"Your boss?" Link asked.

"Yeah! Kris Kringle!" Mido told him.

Link didn't know who that was at all.

"Father Christmas?" Mido fished out. "Saint Nick?" Mido rolled his eyes. "Santa Claus?!"

"Santa?" Link said confused.

"Oh, forget it!" Mido said with a growl and stormed off.

The snow started to get thicker and covering the ground.

"I can't take this cold anymore!" Navi said with a shiver and flew into Link's hat.

 _What has happened?_ Link wondered. _Has it affected anywhere else?_ _Maybe I should check out Death Mountain just in case. One thing I know is that Gorons hate the cold._

Link decided to use the Lost Woods as a shortcut. Instead of hearing Saria's song, however, he heard the sound of jingling bells. He finally found the entrance to the Goron City. When he got to the other side, he suddenly felt warm all over.

"Ahhhh!" Navi breathed as she flew back out. "That's more like it!"

"Hey there, Link!" shouted a familiar voice.

Link looked behind him and saw Darunia. He wore a strange red hat lined with white fur with a white fuzz ball at the end. He also wore a red and white striped scarf around his neck.

"Darunia?" Link said confused. "What's with the scarf and...that strange hat you're wearing?"

"Tis the season, brother!" Darunia replied. "Everybody's wearing one! You look cold! Come over here and get some hot chocolate!"

 _Hot..chocolate_? Link thougth even more confused.

Darunia pulled out a mug off of a shelf nearby, then led the hero down the steps to the middle of the city. Link noticed that where the statue had been once was now replaced by a huge black pot over a roaring fire. Gorons had little pans in their hands with some kind of nuts inside and roasting them over the blaze.

Darunia climbed up a nearby ladder and scooped up what was inside the pot with the mug. He then climbed down and handed it to Link.

"Here! Hot chocolate!" Darunia declared. "Made special from chocolate chu jellies!"

"What?!" Link exclaimed.

"Would you like some marshmallows with that?" Darunia asked. "It's made from deku-"

"Uh, no thanks!" Link replied quickly, then took a sip of the concoction. "Mmmm! This actually tastes good!"

"It'll bring your energy right up!" Darunia told the hero. "Now, for some music!"

It was then Link heard the same jingling of bells along with some drums. Then, right before his eyes, Darunia began to dance.

"JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE WAY!" the lead Goron sang.

"Uh, this is a little much for me," Navi said with a hint of disgust.

"Yeah, me, too," Link agreed. "Let's go see the Zoras and find out about their issues."

Link again took the Lost Woods direction and jumped into the water. When he resurfaced, he noticed that it was still snowing.

"BRRR!" Link shivered. "I sh..sh...should have ne...never swam...i..in w...w..water."

"Let's get inside before you freeze to death!" Navi demanded.

Link tried to play Zelda's lullaby, but he struggled from all the shivering. Finally, he got the song and the waterfall slowed down. He jumped across quickly and found himself inside Zora's Domain.

It was all still frozen inside.

"Didn't Sheik say that Zora's Domain would thaw soon?" Navi asked.

"Yes, he did," Link replied. "However, with all this strange, cold, winter stuff happening, it's probably going to take a lot longer."

He then noticed laughter coming from below. He looked down and stared in amazement.

Zoras were dressed in hats, scarves, gloves and strange boots. They were sliding gracefully on the frozen water.

"Okay...something's wrong with this picture," Navi spoke aloud.

Link decided to jump down and investigate. When he landed, he slipped and fell on the ice.

"Ow!" he declared.

"Silly! That's not how you ice skate."

Link looked up and almost screamed.

It was Ruto. Her get-up was all blue, just like her skin, and it sparkled with jewels.

"Come on!" she said as she pulled him back up. "I'll show you how it's done!"

Suddenly, Link's feet started shifting underneath him. When he looked down, he was wearing a pair of strange shoes with blades on the bottoms.

"Whoa!" he said as he wobbled.

"Hold my hand, sweetie!" Ruto said as she took him gently.

Ruto glided him across the ice. Link struggled a bit, but learned quickly. Soon enough, he was also skating with ease.

 _This could have been useful in the Ice Cavern,_ he thought.

He then watched Ruto as she did a series of spins and flips and leaps through the air. She was like a graceful dancer on the ice.

"Oh, isn't this romantic?" Ruto asked. "I just love this time of year! Perfect enough to...heehee...get married."

"Gross!" Navi said quietly while gagging.

"Say, Ruto," Link said nervously. "I would love to stay, but...I got to see Kakariko Village to make sure they're okay."

"Whatever you say, darling!" Ruto replied while blowing him a kiss.

 _Yuck!_ Link thought as he skated away.

Somehow, as he left Zora's Domain, the skates disappeared and were replaced by his boots.

"This is the weirdest time ever!" Link thought aloud.

"You're telling me!" Navi agreed.

Link was about to make his way toward Kakariko Village.

"HI, LINK!" he heard someone shout.

The hero turned and saw Epona dragging Malon inside a red and shiny sleigh. The horse stopped at her command. She was wearing a sweater-like jacket with a pair of fuzzy earmuffs, a scarf and mittens.

"Hey! Do you need a ride?" Malon asked.

"Sure," Link said as he noticed how wobbly his legs felt from all the walking.

He climbed into the sleigh and Malon commanded Epona to mush forward. The redhead then leaned down and handed Link a package.

"It's for you," she said blushing.

He opened it and saw a bright red scarf and a pair of warm brown gloves.

"Thank you," Link said as he put on the items. He then felt much warmer.

"I thought you would like them," Malon said beaming. "I made them myself."

"Very warm and long-needed," Link replied.

The sleigh stopped in front of the bridge leading to Kakariko.

"Well, I'm off to deliver some fresh baked goods at Hyrule Market," she informed as Link got out of the sleigh. "Hope I see you there!"

She then took off. Link looked at his new gear and smiled as he turned and walked toward the steps.

As he entered the gate to the village, he noticed music and people dancing around the tree not far ahead. It was decorated with candles, a string of hay and strange ornaments. On the top was what looked like the Triforce sparkling in all of its glory.

"What is this all about?" Link asked loudly over the music.

"It's our Christmas Tree!" a little boy informed excitedly.

 _Christmas? What in Din's name is that?_ Link wondered.

"Come dance around the tree!" the cucco lady invited.

"Uh, no thanks," Link politely refused. "I don't dance."

"Oh, come on! Join us!" the big lips lady said as she grabbed the hero by the tunic.

Suddenly, Link found himself dancing around the tree like an idiot. Many people laughed and sang "Oh, Christmas Tree" as they danced.

"HOW LOVELY ARE YOUR BRANCHES!" Dampe the gravekeeper sang horribly.

"Okay! I had enough!" Link said pulling away.

"Link, maybe we need to go to Hyrule Market to check things out," Navi suggested.

"Good idea!" Link agreed as they left.

They walked toward Hyrule Market. When they got past the drawbridge, he could hear the voices of people shouting and demanding things.

"This is starting to sound normal," Link said gratefully.

"Looking normal is a different story," Navi pointed out as they entered the square.

People were dressed in winter clothes and were carrying colorful packages.

"What is everybody doing?" Link asked a juggler nearby.

"Christmas shopping, of course," he laughed. "That's what everyone does at this time of year. Ho, ho!"

"I tried to get a good deal on a new set of juggling balls, but their prices were not worthwhile," the other juggler complained.

Not far away, Link noticed a familiar thief carrying a suspicious sack on his back. He wore a red suit with black boots and a hat. He stopped in front of a bunch of kids jumping for joy and handed out little brown-paper packages tied up with string. In a booth, he saw the Happy Mask Salesman giving away masks and head bands that also looked festive. The dog owner's dog was dressed in a red sweater and little booties.

"My cute little Richard loves this time of year," she informed a man nearby her.

"Wait a minute!" Navi declared. "Wasn't this place filled with redead when we were first here?"

"Yes...it was…" Link confirmed in wonder.

He looked up toward the north. Hyrule Castle was there as it should be.

"If Hyrule Castle is there, then that means Princess Zelda must be okay!" Link concluded.

"But we haven't defeated Ganondorf yet!" Navi reminded. "Something smells fishy here!"

"No...I smell something good," Link said as he smelled something sweet.

He walked over to a stand filled with pies, cakes, cookies and more. Malon stood at the booth.

"Hello again, Link!" Malon said with a smile. "Would you like to make a purchase?"

"Sure!" he said. "Which one would you suggest?"

Malon then pulled out a cookie with pieces of chocolate in it.

"These are the best chocolate chip cookies you'll ever have," she told him. "And when you purchase one of these, you get a free cup of my special hot cocoa."

"How much?" Link asked.

"Five rupees please," Malon told him.

Link pulled out and gave her a blue rupee. Malon then gave him the cookie and a mug of hot chocolate.

"Not too hot. Extra chocolate chu jelly. Shaken, not stirred," Malon told Link. "And made with Lon Lon milk!"

"Thanks," Link said as he bit into the cookie. It tasted delicious!

He walked away finishing his cookie and gulping down the cocoa. He thought it tasted better than Goron hot chocolate.

 _It could be the LonLon Milk,_ he thought.

He stuffed the mug inside his pack and walked toward Hyrule Castle. Strangely, there were no guards and the castle gates were opened allowing him passage.

"Don't you think this is a little strange, Link?" Navi asked.

"Kind of, but if Princess Zelda is safe, then they must not need security," Link guessed.

He walked through the halls of the palace and found the courtyard. When he entered, he spotted a figure in a long, green fur-lined cloak and hood.

"Zelda?" Link asked.

The person turned around revealing the princess herself smiling at him. Her hands were covered by warm, white gloves and her long, red dress was lined with fur. She lifted the hood off of her head revealing a crown of holly upon it.

"Link," she said happily. "I've missed you."

"I don't like this," Navi whispered to Link.

"Zelda," Link said with glee. "I'm so glad to see that you're okay!"

Zelda lifted her dress and rushed up to meet him under the arch.

"I've been waiting for you to return," Zelda informed. "I've spent many nights wondering about your safety. I hope everything is well."

"Of course," Link replied with a smile. "I'm just glad...to see you again."

Zelda then glanced up. Link's eyes followed. Above, he saw a strange, green plant tied with a bow and hanging over them.

"What is that?" Link asked.

"It's mistletoe," Zelda told him. "Whoever ends up under it has to kiss the person they're with."

Link suddenly blushed and felt hot. "K...kiss?" he stammered. "Heh...well, I…"

"Merry Christmas, Link," Zelda said as she leaned forward.

Link, not wanting to be impolite, leaned in to kiss her.

 _CRASH!_

Link stopped and looked up.

Nearby was a large black horse wearing antlers on its head and a large sleigh with a large empty bag. Climbing out of the sleigh, wearing a red suit and a hat, was someone Link did not expect.

Ganondorf!

"Ho, ho, ho!" the villain laughed as he brought the empty sack over to them. "Merry Christmas, indeed!"

"I KNEW THIS WAS BAD!" Navi exclaimed.

Link reached to draw his sword. Instead, he pulled out a giant icicle.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Link shouted angrily as he threw it at Ganondorf.

It struck him in the heart.

"NO!" Ganondorf shouted."FROZEN PUNCTURE! MY WEAKNESS!"

"Really?" Link asked with confusion and intrigue.

"No…" Ganondorf grinned as he pulled it out and threw it on the ground. "Soldiers! Attack!"

Suddenly, out from the supposed empty sack, came giant tin soldiers with spears and swords.

"Oh, for the love of Nayru!" Link swore.

"Not so fast, Ganondorf!" shouted a familiar voice.

Link looked behind and saw Malon standing in the doorway.

"Your tin soldiers are no match for my superior baker's dozen!" she shouted.

Suddenly, giant gingerbread cookies marched in with spears. Their sugar-dropped eyes frowned with their licorice lips.

"What the crap?!" Navi exclaimed.

"Gingers! Attack!" Malon commanded.

The gingerbread men charged at the tin soldiers. The armies clashed and fought among themselves.

"Link! Think of something!" Zelda begged.

"I can't fight Ganondorf without the Master Sword!" Link pointed out. "I need my weapon!"

"Here, then use this!" she said as she pulled out a bow. Along with it was an arrow with a string of lights attached to it.

"This is the Christmas Lights Arrow," Zelda told him. "That should do him in!"

Link took it quickly and aimed the strange arrow at the man. He shot it. The arrow struck Ganondorf and the lights wrapped around him tightly.

"CURSE YOU!" Ganondorf screamed.

Then, he fell backwards and into the sleigh. The horse jerked and took off to the night sky.

When Link looked back, the tin soldiers were crumpled up in a heap and the gingerbreads were nothing but cookie crumbs.

"MY HERO!" Zelda declared as she grabbed him in a kiss.

"HEY!" Malon shouted. "That's my man!"

"What are you talking about?" shouted the voice of Saria. "He's my best friend! I have rights to him!"

"Rights?! You're not the one engaged to him!" declared Ruto from out of nowhere.

"I'll steal those rights from you," argued Nabooru.

"I'm the princess of Hyrule!" Zelda pointed out. "I can have any man I choose!"

"I'm a princess, too!" Ruto reminded.

Link was suddenly crowded by a bunch of women arguing over him.

"HEY!" shouted Navi

Link suddenly jerked up with a shout. He looked at his surroundings. The sun shone brightly in the morning sky. He was completely surrounded by ocean and the air felt warm and comforting. The scarf and gloves were nowhere on his person and he felt his sword and shield on his back.

"HEY!" shouted a familiar voice.

Link looked up and saw the face of the King of Red Lions.

"Enough sleep!" he told the young hero. "We must get to our next location before Ganondorf finds Zelda."

Link nodded with a yawn and raised the sail.

 _Thank goodness it was only a dream,_ he thought.

He pulled out the Wind Waker and played the Wind's Requiem. Once they had their heading, they sailed off on the ocean blue.

Link felt thirsty, so he pulled out his inventory bag and rummaged through it for a potion. As he pulled out stuff, he spotted an object that made him jump.

It was a festive mug with drips of chocolate inside.

 _Oh, Din!_ Link thought with a groan. _Did it really happen?_

Well...did it?


End file.
